


River finds out she has a sister

by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gallifrey, Gen, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova
Summary: The Ponds find themselves at the mercy of Rassilon who reveals about their other daughter.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was the run up to Christmas as Amy and Rory were getting ready for a big family dinner as they were also babysitting their granddaughter whilst their daughter was out god knows where.  
Even though there was cheer they had a secret sadness that they had kept a secret for a long time. 

That night, River was looking through the family album with her dad as she noticed a few were missing. She stood up and looked out of the window when someone knocked on the door. Amy opened the door to see Rassilon stood there.

'What are you doing here?' She asked as Rassilon noticed River.

'I came here to marry your daughter.' He said as Amy looked at him as Rory came out.

'No. Go away Rassilon and leave us alone.' Rory said.

'Are you telling me what to do?' Rassilon asked before laughing at them. 'Have you forgotten what happened to your other daughter?' River looked at them confused. 

'Other daughter?' She asked as Amy shut the door. 'What is going on? Who is this other daughter then?' 'It doesn't matter Rivina! I mean River.' Amy snapped as River narrowed her eyes. 'So her name is Rivina then.' She said coldly. 'And when were you going to mention her?'


	2. Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River and the Doctor arrive in Gallifrey as they meet Queen Rivina who is out in the market place.

The market place was busy as people were busy foing from stall to stall as the Doctor and River made their way through the busy streets with Jennifer tucked away safely in the TARDIS with their trusty scorpion Laz keeping an eye on her. 

'So, where do we find this Rivina then?' River asked coldly as she looked around before bumping into a cloaked woman who was stood talking but turned to see them stood behind her. 'I am so sorry about that. I was distracted.' River said as the Doctor looked at the woman.

'Do I know you?' He asked.

'I shouldn't think so.' The woman said pulling her hood down to reveal long chestnut coloured hair that was half up and the rest down. 

'Rivina, I thought it was you dear cousin.' The Doctor said hugging her as River looked confused. 'Professor River Song meet Rivina Queen of Gallifrey and my cousin.' River nodded her head before walking with them to the palace as the guards opened the gates as the group walked into the grounds before going to the doors of the palace as the guards opened the door as a maid was on hand to take Rivina's cape from herm


	3. River meets her sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River finds out that Queen Rivina is her long lost sister

The palace was winding down for the evening as River and the Doctor were in their room with Jennifer tucked in the cradle that had belonged to the Queen's children. Ohila came walking in with clothes for them to change into. 

'Can you pass on our thanks to the Queen for me?' River asked as Ohila looked at her.

'You mean your sister right?' Ohila asked as River looked at her confused.

'My sister?' She asked as Queen Rivina was stood there in the doorway.

'Rivina.' Ohila said.


End file.
